MY BFF'S SON
by Ann'BMasen
Summary: Bella es la mejor amiga de Esme, ¿qué pasaría si se enamorara del hijo consentido de su amiga? A sus 33 años, siendo éste un crío... "Don't worry, Esme" OLDERELLA. TWO SHOT.
1. Her son

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. sólo me adjudico la historia**

**"MY BFF'S SON"**

**TWO SHOT**

.

1 CHAPTER: HEADACHE / CALL / HELLO, EDWARD

—Ni de coña, Esme —espeté furiosa.

Mi amiga me miró bajo sus gafas de sol, pero no necesitaba ver sus ojos al descubierto para saber que me estaba asesinando con esa mirada azulada suya.

—Treinta y tres años… —murmuró y suspiró negando con reprobación, mientras fijaba su vista de nuevo en ésa revista de mierda que siempre leía. Sonaba algo así como adolescente, ¿era la revista _Tú_?

Teníamos aproximadamente una semana con esta maldita discusión. ¿Qué había de malo con tener 33 años de vida y ser soltera? No por el hecho de que ella tuviera una bien formada familia y todas esas cosas que se hacen después de los 25, quería decir que yo también debería estar casada con el amor de mi vida, teniendo cinco mocosos llorones y gritones, sin contar las famosísimas ojeras, la barriga colgante, las incontables infidelidades de tu marido, mientras uno se desvivía por sus mocosos, por la casa y por ser la mujer ejemplo, además de una larga lista que aquí no cabría. Sí, yo no me veía en esas circunstancias. Uh-uh, no, ni de broma. Negativo el procedimiento.

—¿Qué hay de malo en disfrutar la vida? —cuestioné, mientras lamía mi chupeta baja en calorías.

En esta ocasión, Esme retiró sus gafas y rodó los ojos con fastidio. A continuación, dejó la revista sobre la mesilla y se cruzó de piernas sobre la silla reclinable para tomar el sol, encarándome.

—Mira, ¿cuánto me das del uno al diez? —Iba a responder cuando levantó su dedo índice, interrumpiéndome—. En apariencia, _diabla_.

Solté una sonora carcajada por su apodo, aunque también por la aclaración. ¡Qué bien me conocía mi perra malnacida! Es decir, si no hubiese hecho la aclaratoria le habría respondido algo como "A ver, anciana, eres una pésima persona, te doy menos uno… Eh, y estoy siendo buena". Harina de otro costal era eso de llamarme "diabla".

Cuando teníamos 20 años, Esme era eso que yo tanto le llamaba: una perra malnacida. Al contrario de la actualidad, era una chica desinhibida. De las dos, siempre pensé que yo me embarazaría y me casaría primero, pero bien se sabe que la vida da sorpresas. Y resultó ser otro el panorama. Nuestros apodos, no los adquirimos por ser _cool_, o por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo. El mío, por ejemplo, fue en una discoteca _gay_ a la que nos escapábamos cada cierto tiempo. Teníamos un grupo de amigos -todos heterosexuales-, pero nos gustaba gastar ese tipo de bromas. Emmett, era uno de los que fingía jugar para el otro equipo. Ese gigante era un experto. Esme seducía mujeres. Y yo… Me quedaba con las conquistas. Sí, era un trabajo en equipo, Emmett traía a los chicos y Esme a las chicas. ¿Loco, no? En su momento tuvo su atractivo, era una ya-no-tan-adolescente, pero sí muy hormonal y ávida de probar cosas nuevas. Ahora, por supuesto, no me van las chicas. Sólo me va Esme -chiste privado-. Al quid de la cuestión, ésa disco era conocida por hacer juegos nocturnos y cada participante debía adquirir un apodo. Yo, que ya era muy conocida por jugar con ambos equipos, al momento de que el presentador, un _stripper gay _del lugar_, _me señaló para el apodo, todas mis conquistas gritaron al unísono: "Diabla, que sea diabla". Y desde ese momento, quedé marcada con el seudónimo. La aventura en esa discoteca fue bastante divertida, debo agregar. Al principio muchos se negaban a practicar _eso_ entre mujeres y hombres, todos querían hacerlo sólo para su mismo sexo. Pero, definitivamente nadie se resistía a mis encantos. Logré que muchos salidos del closet me dijeran "Oye, si te hubiese conocido antes, no me gustaran los hombres". Cosa que me causaba muchísima risa. Pronto dejamos de ir, por todo este asunto de que Esme se casó con su queridísimo Carlisle. Y yo, sin ella, no entraba, de ninguna manera.

—En apariencia… —Le observé con detenimiento—. Siete, no más. —Bromeé.

Ella enarcó una, perfecta y depilada, ceja.

—Yo te doy cero, con esos tatuajes tan horrorosos. —Arrugó la nariz mientras escrutaba mis tatuados brazos—. ¿Sabes que existe el rayo láser, no?

¿Qué jodido problema había en hacer arte sobre la piel? Maldita sea, Esme parecía mi madre.

—¿Usaste tú rayo láser para el que te hiciste en el culo? —pregunté, guiñándole un ojo.

Mi amiga abrió los ojos como platos y siseó entre dientes un "_shhh_", para hacerme callar. Causando más carcajadas de mi parte.

—Era una C muy bonita, Bella… Debes aceptarlo —susurró entre un sonrojo.

Cuando Esme conoció a Carlisle en alcohólicos anónimos… ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo ni siquiera estaba presente, ¡nadie podrá hacerme entrar en esa jodida loquera! En fin, Esme era atolondrada y blah, por lo que fue a que nuestro amigo tatuador Jasper, y se incrustó una C en su bonito culo de quinceañera. Años más tarde, después de la firma de su sentencia de muerte –que algunos osan llamar matrimonio–, Carlisle descubrió el tatú, y se volvió como loco. Reprendiendo a Esme en el nombre del señor y todas esas cosas. Por lo que, la famosa perra malnacida, tuvo que soportar el dolor de cinco sesiones de rayo láser para deshacerse de su prueba de amor. ¡Hijo de su jodida madre! ¿Qué no sabía valorar los actos de amor?

—Al punto, Esme —dije entre carcajadas, limpiándome las lágrimas en el proceso.

—Como te decía... Si soy un ocho…

—Siete. —Le interrumpí.

—Ocho del uno al diez —prosiguió, ignorándome—, siendo madre y esposa, agregando que soy feliz… ¿Por qué tú no lo serías?

Rodé los ojos con fastidio, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de su parte…

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, entró el hijo adolescente de Esme.

—Oye, _ma_, voy a salir con Rosalie. ¿Me dejas? —preguntó, rodeando a su madre con unos largos y fornidos brazos.

Madre mía. En mi época, me conformaba con uno o dos así.

—Claro, tesoro —respondió con una sonrisa cálida—. ¿No saludas a la tía?

Edward me miró de reojo y sonrió con timidez.

—Hola, tía B —murmuró, dejándose caer a mi lado y depositando un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

Le guiñé un ojo en respuesta y recibí un sonrojo de su parte.

Maldito adolescente. Deberías tener unos años más. Si no fueras hijo de ésa madre tan estricta tuya…

Cuando el hijo de Esme, dotado de un cuerpo de puta madre, desapareció del área de la piscina, ésta me frunció el ceño con desaprobación. ¿Qué? ¿A caso no podía al menos disfrutar de la vista?

—Sé lo que haces, y la respuesta es _no_. —Dicho esto, se levantó y se deshizo de sus shorts playeros junto con su blusa holgada, lanzándose en la piscina en tanga y sujetador, de esos de _Victoria Secret's_.

… Y decía que la adolescente inmadura era yo.

A mí no me iban muchos los niñatos hijos de mami. Y exactamente eso, era Edward Cullen. Un niño mimado, ¿quién a los 18 años de edad pedía permiso? En mi época no lo hacía. Y ahora que todo ha revolucionado, estoy segura que él debería estar trepando por la ventana de su habitación, sólo para salir a hurtadillas; haciendo novillos en la universidad; embarazando chicas; usando identificaciones falsas; bebiendo y drogándose hasta morir y siendo un perro de mierda. Pero ése no era el caso. ¿Cómo Esme pretendía que yo, siendo tan _yo_, me liara con alguien como su queridísimo hijo, siendo él como es? ¿Hola, dónde quedó eso de "Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano"?

Negué con la cabeza y repetí el mismo acto de mi amiga… Sólo que me lancé sin nada de nada. Provocando una carcajada de la perra malnacida.

Maldita agua helada.

.

Pero nada me prepararía para entender días más tarde, que quizás Esme no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

Me encontraba en uno de esos días post-borrachera. Aunque, sin duda, éstos no me detenían para seguir de juerga. Jasper, mi amigo el tatuador de culos, me pasó un cigarrillo previamente encendido. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y di una profunda calada, sintiendo como la nicotina de mierda hacía estragos en mis pulmones y volvía a salir a la atmósfera a través de mis labios.

—Oye, oye… ¿No tendrás un _Advil_? —preguntó Jasper sobándose sus sienes con desespero.

—Claro que no, hijo de perra. Gasto todo mi sueldo en alcohol y cajetillas de cigarros, ¿crees que me alcanza para _pastillitas_? —Bromeé y solté una risita, la cual me causó una punzada en la cabeza.

Mi amigo se removió en el mullido sofá de su pocilga y sacó 20 dólares del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Ve a un hospital… Tráeme toda la fábrica de drogas —dijo, tendiéndome el billete, haciendo una mueca de dolor con sus labios.

—Querrás decir a la farmacia.

Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios al escuchar su gruñido de frustración, amaba fastidiar al enano.

A pesar de que yo no estaba mejor que él, me dirigí a la farmacia más cercana, montando su Jeep roja.

Domingo por la mañana… ¿Quién jodidos trabajaba a esta hora? Benditos sean los farmacéuticos.

Me bajé de un salto y tiré la puerta, presionando un botón del mando a distancia para asegurar la Jeep.

Solté un bufido al no recibir respuesta desde adentro. Estuve como cinco minutos presionando el timbre de la puerta, ¿cómo iba a entrar si los inútiles trabajadores no presionaban el desbloqueo?

Finalmente, escuché un _ding_, indicándome que debía empujar la puerta.

_"Me las pagarás, Jasper Hale, lo juro"._ Pensé.

Entré sin saludar, no era conocida por ser muy cortés que digamos.

—Cuatro cajas de Advil y dos jeringuillas —pedí con voz cansina en la taquilla, estaba muy entretenida revisando mi móvil como para mirar a quien me atendía.

—¿Tía B? —susurró una dulce y cantarina voz.

Levanté la mirada…

Y ahí estaba, el adolescente aniñado de Edward Cullen, vistiendo una bata blanca y luciendo unas ojeras de muerte. ¿Desde cuándo trabajaba aquí? Me importaba muy poco. Sólo sabía que lucía mucho más sexy en ese uniforme, hasta parecía médico. Y ése cabello revuelto… Hmmm… Debajo de esa bata sus músculos no quedaban ocultos, incluso podía decir que eran más notorios.

Carraspeé para desviar mis pensamientos y volver a la realidad.

—¿Edward? —pregunté con fingido asombro—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Y quise darme tres palmadas en la frente.

—Oh… ¿Mamá no te dijo que trabajaba los fines de semana?

Negué lentamente, aún aturdida por esa bata…

—Entonces, ¿me das mi pedido?

Él pareció volver a la realidad también y desapareció unos minutos entre los estantes.

—Ten. —Me tendió dos cajas de advil y sólo una jeringuilla. Le lancé una mirada confundida y él procedió a responder mi pregunta no formulada—: No puedo venderte más de dos analgésicos en un día, tampoco más de una jeringuilla. No sin récipe médico. —Se encogió de hombros.

Maldije mentalmente. No por los analgésicos, sino por las jeringas. ¿Cómo íbamos a pasarnos la mierda por las venas teniendo sólo una? Yo podía ser lo que sea, pero jamás compartiría una aguja. Ah-ah, nunca. Y menos con Jasper, vaya a saber yo qué puta le habrá contagiado VIH.

Siempre combatíamos la resaca con drogas… No sé dónde pero él tiene una gran cantidad de heroína en su departamento. Claro que sólo es para éstas ocasiones. Nunca lo he visto pasándose más de un mililitro y tampoco haciéndolo varias veces a la semana. Nuestro límite era hasta dos veces al mes; en casos de emergencias, cuando la post-borrachera era insoportable. Este era uno de esos casos, habíamos tomado tanto ron, vodka y whisky junto, que ni el advil nos iba a salvar de toda una semana llena de migrañas.

Sólo la heroína, que quien la descubrió, supo ponerle el nombre ideal.

Tomé los analgésicos y dejé la jeringa. Tendiéndole los 20 dólares.

—Serán nueve con cincuenta, sin la jeringuilla —musitó.

—Quédate con el cambio, de parte del tío J.

Edward me sonrió y agradeció en voz baja.

—¿Qué hay de tu madre? —pregunté cuando estaba a punto de retirarme.

—Está en Portland con papá, ya sabes…

—Negocios. —Terminé su frase.

Él asintió de acuerdo.

Me despedí y esperé al _ding_ para salir.

—Hey, tía B… —exclamó.

Volteé y esperé.

Él estaba actuando extraño y bastante nervioso. Rascó su nuca y suspiró.

—¿Crees que puedas almorzar conmigo hoy? —preguntó en un tono muy bajo de voz.

Me acerqué de nuevo al mostrador y le sonreí.

—Sólo si dejas de llamarme tía —dije y revolví juguetonamente su cabello.

Sin esperar a más, salí de la farmacia, dejando a un Edward sonriente detrás.

.

—Tatuador de mierda, aquí está el advil —vociferé, dejando la bolsita sobre la mesa del comedor.

Al no recibir respuesta caminé hacia el sofá. Jasper estaba viendo la TV sonriente. ¿Y a éste, qué?

—Tardaste siglos —susurró, soltando una sonora carcajada por la figura de Tom persiguiendo a Jerry.

—No me digas que… —dije, entrecerrando los ojos.

Oh, no de nuevo Jasper…

—Sí, te digo… —Aspiró del porro—. Te tardabas demasiado y la cabeza me iba a explotar.

Jodido amigo. Algún día descubriré dónde están esos suministros. Primero la heroína, ahora marihuana.

Me ofreció el porro y aspiré una buena cantidad, si seguía así, moriría en un par de años, de eso no cabía duda.

Cuando la droga entró en mi sistema, sentí unas alas sobresalir de mi espalda, llevándome hasta el puto cielo. Mi cabeza estaba silenciosa, sin punzadas de dolor. En el cielo, Edward Cullen también poseía alas y me miraba con desaprobación, mientras yo le invitaba a probar un poco de mí. ¿Qué? Oh, dios mío… Estoy fantaseando con mi casi sobrino.

_¿Y a caso te impedirá algo ese hecho?_ Habló una vocecita en mi mente, trayéndome de vuelta al sofá, donde Jasper dormía con placidez.

Divisé el reloj y ya era hora del almuerzo…

¡Mierda, Edward!

Probablemente me dormí durante dos horas, y mi rostro no estaba muy saludable que digamos.

Salté del sofá y tomé mi móvil y las llaves del Jeep.

—J, te traigo al bebé en unas horas. ¿Vale? —grité desde la puerta.

Jasper balbuceó algo que a mí me sonó a "Jódete", pero no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de prisa, un recuerdo me golpeó…

No has tomado una ducha, tus ojos deben ser sangre pura y… Dejaste las malditas gafas de sol en el departamento.

Hice otra carrera hasta la puerta de Jasper y me peleé con las llaves para poder abrir, el tono de mi móvil me sobresaltó haciendo que éstas cayeran por las escaleras.

Maldita sea. Este no era mi día.

—Hola, no es un buen momento, quien quiera que seas… —contesté de mal humor, recogiendo las llaves y volviendo a subir.

Una risita masculina se oyó desde la otra línea.

—_Soy Edward_.

.

www facebook com / groups / annbmasenfanfiction /

Si les gustó, únanse... Más de este TWO SHOT por el grupo. :D

Gracias por leer.

Besitos.

A x.


	2. My boy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. sólo me adjudico la historia.**

**"MY BFF'S SON"**

**TWO SHOT**

2 CHAPTER: KISS / LOVE / SEX / ESME

Tomé una respiración.

—Disculpa, Edward, me quedé dormida y…

—_Oh, no te preocupes_. —Sonó entristecido—. _¿Otro día?_

Busqué las gafas de sol y me eché una mirada en el espejo de la sala.

—¿Qué? No, voy saliendo para allá…

—_Entiendo si no… _

—Cumplo con lo prometido, espérame en la farmacia. Paso por ti en diez —dije y colgué.

Hice una mueca asqueada, ¿en verdad había salido hace unas horas luciendo así? Tenía una cazadora de cuero y debajo de ésta, nada. Unos vaqueros holgados, creo que de Jasper y mis habituales zapatillas. Señor, no permitas que vuelva a pecar de ésta manera.

Parecía una jodida puta.

Tomé una bermuda de mezclilla, propiedad de Jasper Hale y una franela gris que ponía LESBIANS MAKES THE CHANGE, franela que estoy segura pertenecía a la lesbiana hermana del tatuador. Me calcé unas _vans_, tampoco mías, y miré el resultado. Mucho mejor. Aún seguía pareciendo una vagabunda, pero más arreglada. Al fin y al cabo, no es nada que Edward no haya visto antes. Mi lema era RECICLAR Y AHORRAR, si no estaba usando ropa de Esme, era de Jasper o de Emmett. Cualquiera me servía, a pesar de ser la chica esqueleto del grupo.

Me lavé la cara y los ojos enrojecidos no desaparecían… Rendida, me coloqué mis _ray-ban's._

Sólo me quedaban cinco minutos para llegar.

.

—Te ves bien, Bella —dijo Edward subiéndose al Jeep.

Le sonreí agradecida. Claro que no había visto mis ojos.

Ya no llevaba la bata, sólo un jersey morado y unos vaqueros celestes. Se veía juvenil, (dah, lo era). Llevaba el pelo alborotado y estaba sonriente.

Por supuesto, la juventud le gana a cualquier cosa… Aunque, vistiendo como visto, siempre me calculan unos 16 años.

Observé a Edward de reojo y estaba jugando nervioso con sus dedos.

Me dirigía hacia mi lugar favorito. Seguramente le iba a encantar.

—¿Cómo vas en la universidad, Edward? —pregunté para aligerar el ambiente.

—Sobre ruedas.

Qué sorpresa. Si no estuviera sobre ruedas, el pesado de su padre lo habría encerrado en un monasterio o algo parecido.

—¿Estuviste drogándote y emborrachándote? —habló, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y sorprendiéndome.

Detuve el coche en un semáforo y le miré con seriedad. Él se achicó en el asiento.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estudio medicina… Por tu aspecto… —Dudó—. Lo siento, no debí…

Solté una burlona carcajada y negué con la cabeza.

Puse en marcha el coche y estacioné en cuanto llegamos.

—Sí —dije y me bajé.

Caminé sintiendo los pasos del adolescente detrás de mí. Quien se apresuró a llegar primero para abrirme la puerta.

—¿En serio almorzaremos en _Wendy's Kids_? —Soltó con escepticismo.

Wendy's era mi franquicia favorita después de McDonald's. Adoraba esas papas fritas y la hamburguesa doble queso.

Enarqué una ceja. Y le señalé una mesita para que tomara asiento, ignorando su pregunta.

Él se cruzó de brazos enfrente de mí, negándose a obedecer. Igual que un niño malcriado.

Bufé y rodé los ojos.

—Siéntate, Edward… —ordené. Pero él no se movió ni un centímetro—. Vale, me gusta comer aquí, soy una jodida niña amante a las papas fritas… ¿Contento?

Edward sonrió satisfecho y asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa infantil, decorada con animales de _Disney Channel_ y _Discovery Kids. _

Lo observé desde la taquilla de pedidos, se veía realmente adorable. Estaba conversando con un niño, quien estaba carcajeándose de la risa. Edward también reía y despeinaba al pequeño. Su sonrisa me recordaba mucho a Esme, era su vivo retrato.

Suspiré con nostalgia. Qué tiempos aquellos…

Luego de pedir dos hamburguesas doble queso, con dos servicios de papas fritas (uno extra grande) y dos Coca-Cola. Me dirigí con la bandeja hacia la mesa. Edward se levantó rápidamente para ayudarme, en cuanto se percató de mi cercanía.

Estuvimos charlando un rato sobre cosas insignificantes, mientras yo devoraba las frituras… Él apenas tocó su hamburguesa y la bebida. Creo que no le gustaba mucho la comida chatarra, pero sé que no me lo diría.

Empujó con timidez su servicio de papas hasta mi bandeja y bebió del refresco casualmente.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustan? —inquirí, atiborrándome de sus papitas, puesto que mi porción extra grande y la hamburguesa, habían desaparecido en un santiamén.

Luego me iba a arrepentir de esto.

Todas esas chupetas bajas en calorías, el pavo sin piel, ocho litros de agua diarios e ir al gimnasio por dos horas, seis días a la semana… Sí, tiempo perdido. Primero, los cigarrillos. Luego, la Coca-Cola que Jasper me ofreció. Tercero, la cantidad de alcohol ingerida, sin mencionar la cerveza. Y ahora, comida chatarra. Perfecto, B, con suerte vas a terminar como Esme.

—No mucho, tía B… —Le lancé una mirada de advertencia—. Digo, Bella.

—Creo que vas a enseñarme a comer así. —Bromeé.

Edward me regaló una preciosa sonrisa.

—Podría… Si quisieras —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Negué con la cabeza y me reí. Yo no tenía caso.

—No te preocupes, tu tía B no tiene remedio.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó tendiéndome la mano.

La cogí y… se sintió realmente bien.

.

Qué blandengue me había vuelto. Edward iba manejando el Jeep y yo iba de copiloto.

Si algo no era mi estilo, era que manejasen por mí.

El poder Cullen con más fuerza que nunca…

Y es que Edward era un Cullen, criado desde los cinco años con ese modelito de papá, no podrá tener sangre de Carlisle, pero sí que tiene todas las características de su personalidad.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Ya verás.

Estábamos aislados del camino, cogiendo ruta hacia Forks. Maldito pueblecillo. Esperaba que Edward no me estuviera haciendo una jugada. Lo que menos quería era cruzarme con mi molesta madre y que empezara con sus dilemas sobre mis tatuajes, mi delgadez, lo pálida que he estado, mi forma de vestir, mi grupo de amigos infernales… Blah, blah, blah. Sí, ma, es lo que escogí. Otro caso era mi padre… Siempre me decía que Renée ya lo aceptaría, sólo debía darle tiempo. Y desde eso van unos veinte años. Sí, Charlie, genial, tú lo aceptas, ella no y cuando muera me perseguirá por las noches para borrar mis tatuajes, buh. Adiós.

Estuve tan sumergida en mi mente que apenas me percaté de que el adolescente se había detenido en un camino arenoso y rodeado de árboles y humedad. Típico de Forks.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está pie grande? —Bromeé al no recibir una explicación sobre qué hacíamos aquí.

—¿Confías en mí, Bella? —murmuró con una voz ronca y sensual.

Maldito.

—Uh… —No sabía qué responder.

Él cerró los ojos unos instantes y desbloqueó las puertas, saliendo en el proceso.

A continuación imité su movimiento y salí de un salto.

Edward me tendió su mano nuevamente y entrelazó nuestros dedos, me miró intensamente, atravesándome, sentía cómo perforaba dentro de mí. Sentía que hasta podía leer todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos y acontecimientos. Creía que hasta podía sentir mi dolor, el cual estaba cubierto entre bromas y burlas, sumado a varios tatuajes, drogas y el infaltable alcohol.

Bajé la mirada con vergüenza por primera vez en mi vida. Él podía leerme, claramente. Por supuesto, tenía la mitad de los genes de mi mejor amiga, algo de eso debió transferirle.

—Súbete.

—¿Eh? —cuestioné con confusión.

Él me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Vaya niño… Entonces sí que tenía de su madre.

—En mi espalda —susurró, dándose la vuelta.

A través de su jersey pude notar sus músculos algo tensos.

Me sentía como una adolescente, más de lo habitual.

Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y me impulsé, enrollando mis piernas en su cintura y abrazándome a su calentito cuello.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta del sendero delante de nosotros, el Jeep podía pasar tranquilamente por ahí. Pero Edward quería romperse la espalda conmigo sobre él. Lo que me recuerda... ¿Por qué se comporta así conmigo? ¿Y adónde carajos me lleva? Desde esta altura podía apreciar las largas y verdosas ramas de los árboles, había gran cantidad de césped con moho y los zancudos zumbaban en mi oído. A lo lejos varias aves sobre volaban los pinos más altos. La humedad me desagradaba, eso era innegable, pero me sentía a gusto y fascinada de ver tanta belleza junta… en Forks. Sí, en éste pueblo de mierda que tanto llegué a odiar.

—Llegamos —anunció sonriente.

Me lancé de su espalda sin esperar a que se encorvara para bajarme despacio como toda una dama. Por supuesto, esa palabra quedaría muy grande sobre mi frente… Debería tatuármela. Sólo por fastidiar.

El lugar era aún más impresionante que el sendero de hace unos minutos. El césped ya no era mohoso. Era floreado y fresco, debido a que estaba a cielo abierto, bordeado de árboles gigantescos. Podía sentir la débil luz del sol chocar con nuestras pieles, algo bastante increíble en Forks. Estábamos en un claro.

Se sentía tan pacífico e irreal, que hasta pensé que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar arcoíris, mariposas y esas mierdas.

A ver, niñato, ¿qué pretendes?

Y como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, él me respondió:

—No sé qué me sucede contigo, Bella… —Suspiró y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—. Es… es… maldita sea.

¿Escuché una mala palabra?

Reí con diversión y me crucé de brazos, Edward levantó la mirada y me enarcó una perfecta y poblada ceja.

—Oye, es normal a esta edad. Dime, ¿es sólo una fantasía con tu tía B? —dije, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

El niño Cullen rodó los ojos con fastidio, claramente no estaba comprendiendo su punto. Si no era una fantasía sexual conmigo, la manzana prohibida, mejor amiga de su madre, tía B… ¿Qué carajos era?

Y con mi mirada, sé que pude hacerle la pregunta, porque inmediatamente se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, sus mejillas eran adorables. Y aquí en Forks, donde nunca está soleado, podría excusarse con que su rubor era consecuencia del frío.

—No con exactitud —dijo con voz grave y esta vez dándome una mirada profunda, con sus pupilas dilatadas y exentas de su habitual timidez.

Antes de poder responder cualquier estupidez que se me ocurriera, me encontré sobre la fría grama, siendo espectacularmente besada por mi casi sobrino, quien se acomodó con libertad sobre mi cuerpo, colocando sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, el beso era lento pero a la vez profundo, y yo no sabía cómo besar de esta jodida forma. Sólo traté de seguirle el ritmo, aun cuando mis ojos seguían de par en par y mi cuerpo estaba rígido.

Una vez se hubo separado de mí, abrió esos hermosos ojos suyos y me inspeccionó con detenimiento, su rostro se veía feliz y sereno, como pocas veces le había visto, siempre estaba tenso o estresado por cualquier situación.

Al no encontrar la misma felicidad en mí, la felicidad se desmoronó.

Maldita seas, Isabella.

¿Qué no podías simplemente fingir?

Era un niño, estaba claramente enamorado de su amor imposible, sabía cuánto dolía eso, el no ser correspondido.

Suspiró con pesadez y en un rápido movimiento se levantó, llevándome con él, en un abrazo.

—No fue lo mismo para mí que para ti… —susurró con tristeza, esta vez bajando la mirada—. Vamos, te llevaré con el tío J.

.

Estaba frustrada y mucho.

Tiré el cigarrillo en el cenicero y tomé un gran trago de la botella de cerveza.

Jasper estaba riéndose de quién sabe qué mierda en la televisión -lo habitual-, y yo… estaba ahogándome en el alcohol un lunes por la noche. Genial.

—¿No vas a trabajar mañana, B?

Reí.

—No. —Me encogí de hombros y encendí otro cigarrillo, el octavo de la noche.

El tatuador de culos entrecerró los ojos simplemente observándome.

Soltó una sonora carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

¿Ahora qué, tonto? Pensé.

—¿Qué sucede, tatuador de mierda? —inquirí con fastidio.

—Esto es por Cullen Junior, ¿a qué sí? —dijo entre risas.

¿En qué jodidos estaba pensando al contarle esta situación del beso romántico a Jasper Hale?

Ayer cuando llegué por la tarde, con un cansancio de mil demonios, y la cabeza hecha añicos; por supuesto, por tantas drogas y alcohol, no por Edward, no; Jasper me interrogó, ya que, estaba en su mejor momento post-borrachera, es decir, curado.

Durante toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en ese beso, y es que, nadie me había besado con tanto fervor.

¿Edward estaría en serio enamorado de mí? Pero, ¿cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo?

Sus palabras fueron: "Creo que me enamoré"

¿Cómo iba yo a digerir eso?

Muy tonto no era éste Cullen…

Luego de soltar la confesión del millón, me dejó en el apartamento de Jasper con un silencio muy pero muy confuso. Diablos, él quería que yo misma hiciera el trabajo, sin presiones. ¿Qué tanto me conocía este niñato?

Siendo tan directa como era, me aparecí en el trabajo de mi queridísimo sobrino, con la borrachera que ya tenía encima. Sin importar lo que Jasper me advirtió: "A él no le va a gustar verte en ese estado"

Arrojé el cigarrillo al asfalto y tiré la puerta del _bebé_ de Jasper, antes de siquiera tocar el timbre, ya la puerta estaba haciendo _ding_, empujé y entré en la farmacia, la cual tenía un aspecto frívolo, para nada acogedor. Y es que, ¿las farmacias no eran derivadas de los hospitales?

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —dijo un chico de la misma edad de Edward, aparentemente.

Forcé mi mejor sonrisa de borracha y señalé a mi sobrino, quien se estaba peleando con un cable de computador enredado con el cable de la TV.

El estúpido detrás del mostrador me sonrió y asintió.

Gracias a los vidrios no podía escuchar qué le decía él a Edward, sólo vi cuando el último levantó la vista, hacia mí, sonriente y al verme sus facciones decayeron, si es que podían decaer más, se veía cansado, tenía hasta cierto rastro de barba, sus ojos estaban muy empequeñecidos y sus labios eran pálidos.

Me hizo una seña indicándome que esperara un segundo y desapareció tras los estantes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Al escuchar su voz me sobresalté y pegué un brinco… Estaba parado justo detrás de mí, vistiendo esa bata blanca, que lo hacía ver extremadamente sexy, con unos pantalones negros holgados. Se veía… Hmmm… Indescriptible. Era dulce a la vista. Podía imaginarlo siendo mi doctor… ¡Eh! ¡Basta, Bella!

—Puta madre, Edward Anthony… —murmuré con voz ronca.

—¿Estás alcoholizada, a qué sí? —cuestionó con dureza.

¿Y a éste niño, qué?

—Oye, oye… No vengo a pelear. Ni a que me regañes, ¿de acuerdo, padre? —Bromeé. Edward enarcó una ceja y rodó los ojos con fastidio—. Quiero que salgamos a cenar.

Un silencio invadió el lugar.

—Vale —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, su habitual movimiento para responder a algo incómodo—. Adiós, debo trabajar, te espero a la salida. —Y sin previo aviso estampó sus labios contra los míos en un dulce y corto beso, y despareció por la puerta de servicio con una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Maldito Cullen, maldita toda su generación…

Al salir me fumé otro cigarrillo, mientras llamaba a mi querida amiga Esme… Antes de que explotara mi móvil de WhatsApp's.

—Hey.

—_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_ —vociferó.

Un escalo frío se apoderó de mi espalda al oír esas palabras, ¿ya lo sabía? No, no, no, jodidos que no.

—¿Eh? —Traté de hacerme la desentendida.

—_¿Por qué no me habías contestado el puto móvil, Isabella Marie? _

Santa agua tibia la que bajaba por mi columna…

—Estaba… Ocupada. —Besándome con tu hijo, quise agregar.

_—¿Ahogándote en el alcohol? Reconozco esa voz, B, ¿qué sucedió? Anda… dime… ¡Ya voy para allá! Respónd…_

—¡Cállate, jodida mujer! —grité a través de la línea—. ¿Cuándo regresas?

_—Dentro de unos días, ya te extraño, diabla._ —Me la imaginaba haciendo un puchero.

Estuve al menos una hora calmando a Esme, diciéndole que todo iba de maravilla y que no se preocupara, que disfrutase con su Carlisle, y que, desde luego, no volviera antes. No me convenía en lo absoluto, a pesar de que sí la extrañaba. Pero, ¡al diablo! ¡Yo me estaba disfrutando a su hijo!

—Llegas a tiempo, B —saludó contento Edward, en cuanto pasé por él en la farmacia.

Sí, llegué a tiempo, había pasado el resto de la tarde tratando de quitarme el olor de cigarrillo de mi piel, misión fallida. Pero al menos tenía un olor agradable o eso creía yo después de haberme aplicado todas las lociones de Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper. No era como si nunca usara jabones de baño, perfumes y cremas, pero ésta era… Una cita. ¿Es lo que uno hace para una cita?

—Sí, ¿nos vamos?

Edward se subió con sigilo a la Jeep de mi querido tatuador y mientras se acomodaba en el asiento plantó sus labios rápidamente en los míos. Como los besos anteriores, eran tiernos, cariñosos y dulces. Me hacían volar al puto cielo. ¡Qué carajos! ¡Al universo! ¿Desde cuándo no sentía yo algo parecido? ¿La adolescencia, tal vez? ¿El orgasmo? Nop, ningún concepto de volar era parecido a un beso de Edward. Maldito seas, de nuevo, Cullen.

Era mi marca de heroína.

—Bien, niño, ¿dónde quieres ir a cenar? —pregunté, deteniéndome en un semáforo.

Edward suspiró y me miró pensativo, respondiendo lo que yo menos pensaba que respondería…

—¿Burguer King? ¿Seguro? —insistí. No podía creer que me complaciera de esta manera. Él odiaba la comida chatarra y decidió que cenáramos aquí, justo en este lugar, lleno de niños y hamburguesas.

—Por ti, Bella, seguramente todo —dijo y yo me derretí, igual que una jodida adolescente.

Luego de comerme unas tres hamburguesas y pedir dos raciones de papas fritas extra grandes, Edward decidió ir a por una pizza. El pobre no había probado bocado en toda la noche…

—Gracias por todo, Ed —dije, extendiéndole mi mano derecha y él me miró confundido.

Carraspeó y entre una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a mí y me besó con dulzura, como nunca nadie me había besado. ¿Cómo era mi nombre? Su lengua entró en mi boca, saboreando cada lugar. ¿Dónde vivo? Estaba malditamente perdida con este chico... Y no había nada más que dudar.

Días más tarde, Esme regresó y nuestra burbuja de amor fue pinchada con una muy afilada aguja. Forks se había vuelto algo más que musgo verde para mí, era mi lugar de amoríos con Edward Cullen, el hijo de mi mejor amiga. Ya no quería irme de allí, como planeaba. Pero, el que ella estuviera de vuelta, significaba que esta "relación" llegó a su fin.

—¿Cómo la pasaste sin mí, querida? —preguntó Esme con dulzura, al ver mi trágico rostro.

Y el trágico rostro era porque hacían unos quince segundos estaba a punto de tomar la virginidad de su amadísimo niño, la situación estaba acalorada en su adolescente habitación, entre todos esos pósters de equipos de fútbol y bandas de rock. Él me había besado con más pasión y salvajismo que con su cotidiano amor y dulzura. Yo, como hacía unos meses que no sabía nada de sexo, me dejé… uhmm… llevar. Bueno, tal vez fui la que le bajó los pantalones y todo eso. Pero al menos contesté el móvil cuando Esme me llamó diciéndome que estaba en casa.

—Veo que muy mal, ese rostro que tienes… —Hizo una mueca asqueada—. ¿Sabías que llegaba hoy? ¿Qué hacías en mi casa?

Y aquí vamos con la Santa Inquisición…

—Bueno… no lo recordaba. —Titubeé—. De hecho, vine a ver cómo se encontraba Edward. —No era una total mentira, en realidad.

Esme entrecerró los ojos, no del todo convencida. Pero al final suspiró y me abrazó fuertemente, mientras, yo aproveché para subir la bragueta de mis jeans.

—Hola, mamá… —saludó Edward desde las escaleras y me guiñó un ojo.

Esme corrió hacia él, llenándole de babosos besos de madre y Edward sonreía resplandecientemente. Feliz de ver a su mamá. ¿Qué no le pesaba la conciencia? ¡Ah, hombres!

Mi mejor amiga se fue a la cocina a hacernos unas galletitas y Edward aprovechó el momento para darme un caluroso beso y susurrarme al oído: —No hemos terminado… —No sin tocarme el trasero antes de continuar.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡CHICAS! A penas me di cuenta de que la transcripción del cap estaba errónea en FF. Juraba que lo había revisado, pero... no. Bueno, esto no es todo, gracias a mi descuido, se han ganado un epílogo y un Outtake. De nuevo disculpen. Les invito a leer mi otra historia, está en mi perfil de FF y está siendo actualizada con constancia. Pronto el epílogo y el Outtake sorpresa. Espero les haya gustado este TWO SHOT. Y espero sigan allí para mí. Gracias a sus comentarios me di cuenta del error jiji.

Besos.

A x.


	3. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, solo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.**_

**EPÍLOGO**

El gran día ha llegado. Yo estoy de pie frente a una asociación de alcohólicos anónimos. Es un lugar asqueroso, lleno de lujos y dinero, hasta el polvo que cae debe valer muchísimos dólares.

—Muévete, idiota —dice Esme—. Vamos, entra, perra —gruñe.

Y yo también le gruño en respuesta. ¡¿En qué mierda me he metido ahora!?

—Si crees que vas a llegar a revolcarte con mi hijo y estar así de drogada y alcoholizada siempre, te equivocas, Isabella Marie, te equivocas… —Y aquí vamos de nuevo con el sermón de Santa Esme.

Sí, ya Esme está enterada de mi relación con Edward. Y fue malditamente horrible. Preferiría nunca haber conocido a ese jodido hombre que aguantarme a mi mejor amiga todos los días llevándome a centros de rehabilitación para drogadictos y alcohólicos. Está a punto de llevarme a una jodida granja y dejarme ahí para que vuelva hecha una florecita, lo sé.

***  
><em>—Hoy no te librarás de mí, tía B —bromeó.<em>

_Sonreí contra sus labios y le besé reuniendo toda la calentura en mi interior._

—_¿Cuánto falta para que llegue Esme? —pregunté._

_A estas alturas ya ni recordaba los horarios de mi mejor amiga, sólo podía pensar en Edward y en nuestro maravilloso sexo. Después de la llegada de su madre, decidimos mantener una relación en secreto y vaya sorpresa me llevé al descubrir que el niñato no era ningún niñato, puro y casto. De hecho, ya lo había hecho bastantes veces en el instituto y otras muchas en la facultad de medicina. _

—_Tenemos tiempo. —Se limitó a decir._

_Y comenzamos a frotarnos creando una deliciosa fricción. No cabía duda, estábamos hechos para esto, para unirnos. Es decir, al principio ni yo podía aceptar el estar con alguien menor que yo y menos quererle tanto como lo quiero, porque sé que los chicos a esa edad desean sólo sexo y bueno, yo también. La diferencia con Edward era que nuestros roles habían sido intercambiados, él quería algo más que sexo, más de lo que podría ofrecerle mi jodido corazón. Sin embargo, hice acopio de cualquier sentimiento que tuviera hacia él y por eso, seguí con esto. Y es que, día a día, nuestra relación se fue haciendo más fuerte, por muy cursi que sonara. No teníamos más que dos o tres horas para vernos diariamente pero las disfrutábamos al máximo. Sabía que tarde o temprano Esme iba a saberlo y me preocupaba, aunque no lo demostrara y dijera "¡Vale mierdas! ¡Te quiero para mí, pequeño!". _

—_¿En qué piensas? —curioseó, mientras succionaba mi cuello y mis pechos._

_Suspiré con pesadez, olvidándome un poco de todos esos problemas._

_Edward levantó la mirada y trató de leer mi rostro, como siempre lo hacía pero o mi expresión debía ser muy neutra o no quiso darle importancia al tema, porque con una sonrisa introdujo sus manos en mi intimidad brindándome placer._

—_Tranquila —susurró. _

_Respiré profundamente y comencé a besarle con verdadera pasión, una batalla de lenguas había sido desatada entre nosotros. Mis manos iban desde su precioso cabello hasta su bien formado culo. Maldito cuerpo._

_Con una sonrisita seductora se deshizo de nuestras ropas y nos acomodó de tal manera que mi espalda reposaba en las almohadas mientras él se cernía elegantemente sobre mí._

_Todo de él era de esta manera. Como si ningún detalle pasara desapercibido, quería que cada cosa que hiciéramos fuera perfecta. Era emocionante, creo que quizás podía pensar en lo que hacíamos como algo más que sexo._

_Jugaba con mi intimidad mientras daba caricias y mimos a mis pechos, mis gemidos eran acallados por sus labios de vez en cuando. Y yo, sólo alcanzaba a hacerle varios y pequeños chupones en su clavícula, no para fastidiarlo –porque los odiaba– sino para marcarlo. Era mío, perras._

—_Te quiero, Bella —murmuró mientras besaba mi ombligo y luego hacía maravillas con su lengua en mi cuello, recorría todo mi cuerpo._

_Estaba cegada por el placer, se me hacía imposible responder. Aunque quería decirle que yo también. Desde hace unos días que él estaba repitiéndomelo, y no había podido responderle como debía ser._

_Con una fuerza casi animal se introdujo inesperadamente en mí. Madre mía. _

—_Mi vagina tendrá una seria conversación contigo, ¿oíste? —gruñí, medio en broma, medio en serio._

_La verdad es que se sentía alucinante. Un Edward todo salvaje y erótico era mi sueño._

—_¿Ah sí? —bromeó agitadamente._

_Edward se estrellaba con todas sus fuerzas en mi interior, cosa que me proporcionaba una sensación increíble. Era tan delicioso nuestro sexo, podría dejar el cigarrillo, las drogas y el alcohol por estos momentos tan gratos. Vaya, me estaba convirtiendo en una blanda._

_Durante nuestro fuerte vaivén cambiamos de posición y ahora yo me mantenía sobre él, montándolo. Ya que estábamos tan agitados y con ganas de llegar al punto de éxtasis, decidí introducirlo lentamente en mí y tomar un ritmo bastante lento pero que hacía que a Edward se le contrajera el rostro y soltara varios gruñidos y maldiciones. _

_Sin detener el ritmo agónico, besé con parsimonia su pecho y su rostro, finalmente atrapé sus labios mordiéndolos con fuerza, ya estaba a punto de llegar, el orgasmo estaba por soltarse de mi interior y estaba segura que el de Edward también. La mordida fue la gota que derramó el vaso porque mi amante me tomó de las caderas y comenzó su propio ritmo desenfrenado, arrastrándonos rápidamente al delicioso vacío que se experimenta en el orgasmo. Un vacío en el que hay nubes, hay placer… mucho, mucho, muchísimo placer. _

_Me quedé un rato sobre su pecho estabilizando mi respiración._

—_También te quiero, mi Ed —pronuncié al fin._

_Él sonrió feliz de la vida y dejó un casto beso en mi frente._

_Pero pronto, una tos rompió nuestra perfecta y jodida burbuja._

—_Los espero afuera —espetó Esme con furia._

_Edward y yo tiritamos como si de frío se tratase. Sin embargo, lo que nos causó el escalofrío fue la presencia de mi mejor amiga y madre suya, el peor y mejor día de nuestras vidas._

_El peor… Esme lo sabía y no de la mejor manera que alguien podría enterarse. Es decir, si había esperado a que acabásemos era porque había escuchado todo, en absoluto. Ella estuvo esperando afuera hasta que nuestra ronda terminara. ¡Qué sorpresa se llevaría al escuchar mi confesión! ¡Dios mío! ¡Si estás allí, sálvame de ésta mujer!_

_Y el mejor… Había descubierto mi amor por Edward, realmente lo había descubierto. Era fascinante cómo mi corazón latía con mayor rapidez a su lado, y como el sexo se convertía en mariposas fluyendo a través de mí. Sí. Así me sentía. Como una maldita mariposa andante. _

_Era perfecto. Quería para siempre mantenernos juntos, él me hacía escapar de la realidad, con él no necesitaba psicotrópicos, alucinógenos, alcohol, cigarrillos…, ni ninguna de esas mierdas. Sólo Edward era suficiente para hacerme volar y olvidarme de mis problemas. Y me beneficiaba. No a largo plazo, porque cuando no estábamos juntos a penas lograba contener mis adicciones, de hecho, me frustraba el no poder estar con él y me intoxicaba aún más. Me había hecho adicta a su presencia, era mi mayor sufrimiento ahora. Aunque Esme ya se encargaría de arrebatármelo, por lo que yo iba a acabar muerta en algún lago cercano._

—_A ambos —añadió dando un portazo._

_Como zombies nos levantamos y en silencio nos pusimos decentes. No cruzamos miradas, ni palabras, nada. La frivolidad del ambiente podía cogerse con una mano y hasta ahorcarse con ella. Lo cual era una de mis mejores posibilidades en este horrible momento._

_Pero todo de Edward era noble, a pesar de estar aún más preocupado que yo, con firmeza cogió mi mano y nos dirigió al comedor donde su madre nos esperaba._

_Al principio, Esme tenía una expresión neutral, nos evaluaba desde la unión de nuestras manos hasta nuestros rostros apenados y sonrojados. ¡Yo estaba sonrojada e intimidada por mi mejor amiga! Y es que, debía estarlo. La había cagado en grande. No era cualquier cosa el mantener relaciones secretas con el hijo de aquella que te había apoyado durante toda tu vida. Si bien ella nunca me había juzgado por mis acciones, desde hace un tiempo para acá lo había estado haciendo, quizás porque ya estaba llegando al límite en mis decisiones, y sé que ella se preocupaba bastante por la vida que yo llevaba. _

_Una cosa es que Esme antes fuese así como yo he sido toda mi vida, pero ella supo cuándo y cómo parar, lamentablemente necesitó de alguien como Carlisle tan estricto y controlador para poder salir de ese desastre en el que vivía junto a mí. Yo pude haber experimentado la misma mejoría junto a Edward, pero no lo hice. Y es lo que ella alegaba. _

—_Los dejé seguir pensando que sería algo bueno para Isabella —explicó—. Pero ya basta de todas estas tonterías. No dejaré que dañes a mi hijo, o vas a rehabilitarte o te alejas de él —sentenció con voz fría._

—_Mamá… —replicó Edward._

_Esme le lanzó una mirada endemoniada que lo hizo callar de inmediato._

_Nunca la había visto de esa manera. Pero vale, lo entendía perfectamente. Era su jodido hijo, que mucho le había costado sacar adelante._

—_¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó Carlisle confundido._

_Lo que faltaba…_

—_Lo haré, voy a rehabilitación —murmuré rápidamente, antes de que Esme pudiera explicarle a Carlisle lo que sucedía._

_Carlisle se volteó hacia mí, sorprendido por mis palabras. Y no fue el único, Edward me miró boquiabierto y apretó mi mano. Por otro lado, Esme me miraba satisfecha y con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro._

—_Qué bien, Bella. Es el primer paso para quedar limpia, reconocer que necesitas ayuda. —Me felicitó Carlisle, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, sabía bien que poco le agradaba a este hombre—. Tengo unos amigos psiquiatras, y varias asociaciones excelentes en las que podrías internarte para… —Y ahí lo perdí, se enfrascó varios minutos en ese tema. Yo yendo a rehabilitación, yo siendo algo bueno para la sociedad, yo quitándome mis tatuajes con láser…, etc. _

_Miles de cosas que no sucederían, yo amaba mis malditos y dolorosos tatuajes._

_._

_._

_._

El psiquiatra recomendado por Carlisle es un hombre realmente sexy, debe estar en sus 40 pero de verdad que está para chuparse los dedos.

Tiene un cabello castaño claro lleno de canas, su piel es blanca pero bronceada, y definitivamente tiene un rostro de muerte. Parece un actor de Hollywood. Hasta su cuerpo parece de película.

Esme chasquea los dedos frente a mis ojos.

—¿Oíste lo que dijo? —cuestiona con expresión severa.

Ruedo los ojos fastidiada y asiento. Aunque no tengo ni idea.

—¿Y bien? —Me codea fuertemente en las costillas y me quejo—. ¿Hace cuánto consumes?

Carraspeo incómoda.

—¿Siguiente pregunta? —farfullo.

El sexy actor de Hollywood se ríe pero luego vuelve a adoptar su actitud profesional.

—De acuerdo, entiendo lo que sucede —musita—. Esme, ¿podrías esperar afuera?

Yo le ruego con los ojos que deje la habitación. Esme bufa y asiente, dedicándome una mirada de advertencia.

La consulta ha ido bien después de todo. A pesar de que tuve que confesar todas mis adicciones apenada por primera vez en mi vida.

—Hola, cariño —saludo a Edward con un corto beso en los labios.

Esme suspira y nos ignora mientras hace el almuerzo.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta bastante interesado, aunque está ocupado leyendo una revista médica.

—Bien —murmuro cabizbaja.

Ese doctorcito se ha metido en mi cerebro, ha hecho de él un desastre. Mejor dicho, ha hecho que me sienta mal por el desastre que he hecho durante toda mi vida. Sé que su objetivo no era ponerme pesarosa, sino hacerme entender el daño que me hacía consumiendo y viviendo de esa manera.

Mi mejor amiga sonríe con satisfacción. Una sonrisa que he visto muy a menudo estos días.

Mi novio levanta la mirada de la revista con preocupación.

Sí, mi novio…

Toma mi mano por encima de la mesa y le da un suave apretón, entre miradas me pregunta si realmente estoy bien y yo no sé qué le respondo pero él está satisfecho con la respuesta. Ahora todos se sienten felices por mi sufrimiento. ¡Gracias, chicos!

Mi dolor de culo –y no es Carlisle– llega. Jasper el jodido tatuador de culos.

—¡Hola, queridos! —saluda mientras fuma un cigarrillo, Edward le lanza una mirada furiosa de la que él se percata.

—¿Podrías dejar de fumar en esta casa? —dice Edward. Más que una pregunta, se lo ordena.

Jasper sonríe y levanta las manos en señal de rendimiento, apaga el cigarrillo y lo echa a la papelera. Esme se carcajea y enciende el horno, introduciendo una bandeja con pavo. Yo… pues, quiero de ese maldito cigarrillo ahora mismo. Maldito Jasper y su descendencia.

Edward entiende lo que me sucede y me lleva hacia el jardín para despejarme, no sin antes asesinar a Jasper con la mirada. Y este último se encoge de hombros divertido por la situación.

—Bella, tú en serio vas a poder con esto, no te agobies. Tómalo con calma —aconseja, apretando mi hombro.

Asiento algo fuera de mí misma.

—Hey, estaré aquí para ti —asegura—. No te olvides que no estás sola. —Sonríe y besa mi nariz. Tanto sus palabras como su gesto me derriten el corazón.

—Lo sé. Te quiero, Edward, en grande —susurro. Esta nueva yo me está gustando.

Él mantiene esa sonrisa moja bragas en su rostro y besa lentamente mis labios, saboreando cada lugar. Introduce su lengua en mi boca y juega con la mía. Tiene un sabor delicioso. Sus labios son mi dulce preferido.

Nos acomodamos en un columpio que se encuentra en el lugar y seguimos con nuestra sesión de besos.

Beso todo su rostro haciéndolo reír y atrapar mis labios nuevamente. Le doy un mordisquito en el labio inferior y gruñe, sus ojos se ven oscurecidos. Mete su mano debajo de mi blusa y pellizca mis pezones haciéndome gemir. Hace ya semanas que no tenemos sexo. Apenas leves toques, con Esme es difícil.

Me acomodo sobre él con mis piernas abiertas y tiro de su cabello, besándolo furiosamente. Sólo se escuchan nuestros labios devorándose, y roncos pero cortos gemidos de Edward al yo estar removiéndome sobre su entrepierna. Pronto nos rozamos con más fuerza, parece que en cualquier momento su miembro va a romper sus pantalones y a introducirse en mí.

—Bella —gime Edward.

—¿Uhm?

—No quiero acabar en mis pantalones —dice mordiéndose el labio.

Sonrío y le beso nuevamente, muerdo repetidas veces sus labios hasta hincharlos y me separo poniéndome de pie, bastante agitada. Pero aquí no podemos hacer nada más. Esme llegará a interrumpir en cualquier momento.

—Iré a terminar con esto, luego veré que haremos contigo. —Me besa nuevamente y se ríe, sube a su habitación por las escaleras traseras y yo entro con una sonrisa bobalicona a la cocina.

Esme y Jasper me miran entrecerrando los ojos, ambos acusatoriamente y yo me encojo de hombros, sin ningún arrepentimiento.

_**Un año después…  
><strong>_

Tengo exactamente nueve meses sin consumir algún tipo de droga o alcohol. Y me siento satisfecha con ello. ¿Pueden creerlo? Porque ni yo misma me lo creo ahora mismo. Es algo tan extraño, me siento otra persona. Es decir, nunca había estado tanto tiempo limpia y a la vez sintiéndome tan bien, tan saludable.

—Señorita Swan. —Chasquea los dedos frente a mí—. ¿Va a querer vender ésta obra?

El señor Smith es uno de mis mejores clientes, siempre se pasa por mi recién inaugurada tienda de arte para llevarse una de mis pinturas. Sip. A esto me dedico ahora. Durante mi rehabilitación descubrí que tengo habilidad para pintar sobre un lienzo y que esta habilidad ciertamente se me da muy bien, tanto como para tener mi propia tienda y vender los cuadros a buen precio. ¿Genial, no?

—Er, sí, señor Smith. —Le sonrío amablemente—. Serán 20 dólares por esa —informo y muerdo mi labio con nerviosismo, es la más costosa.

Suelo vender mis cuadros en máximo 12 dólares. Pero vale, éste ha sido difícil de crear. Es una obra abstracta pero dentro de ésa técnica puede visualizarse un claro floreado bordeado de árboles, y si le prestas mucha atención puedes ver a dos personas tomadas de la mano caminando por el lugar, el cielo es un lindo atardecer y casi pueden oírse a las aves cantar. Sin duda, es mi favorita.

El señor Smith esboza una sonrisa dejándome claramente confundida.

—Le doy 50 dólares por ella si me deja exhibirla en Nueva York —propone—. Por supuesto, dándole el mérito por ella.

Y yo me paralizo. Eso es más de lo que podría aspirar. Una de mis pinturas exhibida en esos museos de la Gran Ciudad por al menos un día, siendo vista por miles de famosos pintores cazatalentos.

¿Al menos tendría que pensarlo? Obviamente no.

Asiento efusivamente como una niña pequeña y el señor Smith se ríe.

—Ten 50 por ahora, niña. —Me tiende el billete y lo tomo—. Estoy seguro que vas a ganar más. Estupenda obra —elogia y se retira de la tienda con mi querida y prontamente famosa pintura.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclama Esme—. ¿Tu pintura en Nueva York? Felicidades, Bella, estoy orgullosa de ti. —Me abraza fuertemente y suspira, incluso puedo ver que sus ojos se cristalizan.

Nuestra amistad se había visto muy afectada por el asunto con Edward, pero creo que ahora está volviendo a la normalidad. Con esto de Esme estando embarazada…

—Perdona por ser una perra contigo este tiempo —susurra derramando lágrimas.

Mierda, no.

—Chis. —Le calmo y beso su frente—. Todo está bien, Esme.

Y pasa del llanto a la risa. Lo que me hace rodar los ojos.

—Edward dejó esto para ti —dice y me tiende una pequeña caja.

La guardo en mi bolso, ni loca la abriría delante de ella. Aunque puedo ver por sus curiosos ojos que quiere saber qué hay dentro.

Edward está de viaje por esto de la medicina y asuntos de estudio, cosa que me tiene furiosa, hormonal y muy idiota, lo extraño con locura. A pesar de estar feliz por el logro, siento que lo necesito aquí para celebrarlo. Y es así, se ha vuelto indispensable para mí.

Exactamente hoy cumplimos trece meses de relación formal. Como quisiera tenerlo aquí para que me diera uno de sus cursis regalos —además del que me acaba de dejar con Esme, seguramente— y luego sexo descontrolado para disfrutar y celebrar.

Suspiro con tristeza.

Esme se ríe y me tiende su celular, confundida lo tomo.

—¿Hola?

—_¡Amor!_ —saluda con felicidad—. _¿Cómo estás?_

Mis ojos brillan y una sonrisa se posa en mis labios.

—Joder, habías tardado tanto en llamar, Edward Anthony —susurro con indignación. Mierda, me estoy volviendo más gruñona y bipolar de lo normal.

Tampoco había tardado tanto, sólo un par de días.

—_Oye, estaba ocupado_ —murmura con pena—. _Te_ _extraño, ¿lo sabes? Feliz mes aniversario, Bella. Te quiero _—dice con voz dulce—. _Espero que tengamos muchos más de estos, pero juntos_ —se apresura a aclarar.

Y yo me derrito como un helado en verano.

—También te quiero, cariño y te extraño muchísimo. ¿Cuándo regresas? —pregunto ilusionada.

A mi lado, Esme rueda los ojos con fastidio. Todo este tema con su hijo le sigue dando mala espina. Como a toda madre.

—_Pronto, pero no sé cuándo._

—Oh vamos, Edward, llevas 20 días fuera, maldita sea —gruño.

Él se ríe por mi bipolaridad, estoy segura que ahora mismo debe estar divertido con esta situación.

—_Mira, lo siento, me he quedado más de lo que debería_ —admite—. _Pero te prometo regresar rápido, estoy ansioso por estar contigo, créeme. Sobre todo ahora…_ —Esto último lo susurra como si no quisiera que lo oyera, pero lo oigo perfectamente.

—Eso espero, Edward. ¿Y por qué _sobre todo ahora_? —cuestiono interesada.

Escucho su suspiro a través de la línea.

—_Debo colgar, Bella. No abras el regalo hasta que yo esté contigo, ¿de acuerdo?_ —pide.

—De acuerdo —digo enfurruñada—. Cuídate.

Lo peor de toda esta situación es el hecho de que ése estúpido regalo me mira y me dice "ábreme, ábreme."

Maldito seas Edward Cullen.

Esa noche me duermo luego de tomarme una píldora para descansar, porque no podía pegar ni un ojo. Morfeo tampoco estaba conmigo. Ah, y lloro, lloro porque extraño a ese maldito hombre como si fuera mi aire para vivir. Necesito abrazarlo y ahorcarlo a la vez.

…

Abro los ojos porque alguien muy gracioso —y sé que es Jasper— decide abrirme las cortinas de la habitación y la jodida luz interrumpe mi lindo sueño donde Edward me está besando.

—Maldito tatuador de culos degenerado de mierda —le grito y me levanto en un salto, encontrándome con Edward de frente.

Mi rostro debe ser un poema porque el hombre de mis sueños se carcajea. Acto seguido, abre sus brazos y yo me acurruco en su pecho, él rodeando mi cuerpo, yo feliz de estar en mi lugar favorito.

Deja cortos besos en mi cabeza y yo no puedo despegarme de él. Su aroma se filtra por mi nariz y me embriaga. Cuánto lo extrañaba.

—Me estás sacando el aire, amor. —Bromea.

—Tonto. —Golpeo su brazo y él hace una mueca de dolor fingido.

Sí que ha cambiado en estos 20 días. No parece un niño en lo absoluto, lleva un poco de vello facial. Y es que es muy distinto a como era el año pasado, claro, en unos meses cumplirá 20 años. Y yo… 35 años. ¡No puede ser! ¡Madre mía!

Me ha sorprendido en grande, pero agradezco que en serio haya vuelto pronto.

Después de besarnos como dos adolescentes hormonales procedemos a desayunar. Edward trajo comida de _Subway_, no es _Mcdonald's_ ni _Wendy's_ pero no me puedo quejar, a él no le gustan esos lugares.

—Dime, ¿cómo te fue? —Le doy un mordisco a mi hamburguesa de pollo, está deliciosa.

—Excelente, he adelantado dos materias y me ha sumado puntos ésta investigación, lo que quiere decir que en unos dos años y medio me graduaré —dice satisfecho de sí mismo. Y me enorgullece que le apasione su elección de carrera.

Lo felicito con un corto beso en los labios y terminamos de desayunar.

—¿Dónde está la jodida caja? —me pregunto exasperada. Ayer la dejé sobre mi escritorio y no está.

Edward se ríe y la agita en su mano.

—No es gracioso, casi me haces creer que la había perdido. —Entrecierro mis ojos hacia él.

Pero mi novio luce feliz, muy feliz, y sé que no sólo es por haberme visto. Hay algo más y ese algo tiene que ver con la jodida cajita.

Se acerca a mí, me abraza y me besa lentamente. Disfrutando de mis labios, introduce su lengua en mi boca y la explora. Es un beso intenso. Tiene sabor a "te extrañé", y se lo regreso. Cuando cortamos el beso me toma la mano y nos sentamos en mi cama.

Sí, mía, ya no vivo con Jasper. Y tengo mi propio guardarropa. Es increíble lo que ha cambiado en un año mi vida.

—Puedes abrirla. —Me tiende la cajita y yo la agito pero no se escucha nada en su interior.

La abro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tiene una chispa distinta en ellos.

Dentro hay un anillo de oro firmemente colocado sobre una rendija, y debajo de éste una hoja doblada. Miro confusa de Edward a la caja y viceversa. Él se ríe por mi reacción y coge el hermoso anillo, tiene una pequeña pero reluciente piedra y ahora sé a quién pertenece… a la abuela Masen. Sé que se lo heredó a Esme y Esme a su vez, se lo dio a Edward.

Mi novio lo pone sobre mi dedo anular y besa mi mano. Le sonrío agradecida y enamorada totalmente. No se trata de un compromiso, al menos. Porque no me ha preguntado nada. Y lo agradezco, sé que eso enloquecería aún más a Esme.

Cojo el papel y lo desdoblo, estoy aún más confundida al notar que es un análisis clínico. No entiendo ni mierda lo que dice.

Edward carraspea y nervioso despeina su cabello.

—Ahí dice que estás embarazada —susurra, y me mira midiendo la expresión de mi rostro.

Embarazada. Voy a tener un bebé. ¡Y no me había dado cuenta! Mi mundo se voltea completamente. Exhalo todo el aire que he estado conteniendo y Edward me tiende un vaso con agua, parece que llevo rato sin articular palabra.

—Dime algo, B. —Está a punto de llorar, lo sé.

—¡Seremos papás! —exclamo con emoción.

Y puedo ver el alivio en su rostro. Estoy verdaderamente feliz. Digo, no es el momento para Edward, pero para mí ya es hora de ser mamá.

—Sí, mi vida, lo seremos —concuerda.

Me levanto y me siento a horcajadas de él besándolo con felicidad.

Tendré un pequeño Edward o una pequeña Bella…

**FIN.**

.

.

.

—¡Un momento, jovencitos! ¿Cómo que seré abuela? —grita Esme al enterarse, sus ojos se hacen dos pozos de agua y me abraza. —Seremos mamás, juntas, Bells.

Yo me río y Edward nos abraza a ambas.

—Lo mejor es que tendré un hermano y un hijo, probablemente el mismo mes —confiesa y se encoge de hombros.

Esme y yo chillamos de la emoción y Carl me da a regañadientes las felicitaciones.

Tal vez Edward no esté socialmente listo, ¡pero yo sí!

Los meses de embarazo se nos pasan volando, nueve meses de hormonas, lágrimas, antojos y peleas. Edward está al borde del desespero y Carlisle se la pasa trabajando.

Sólo yo tengo experiencia con Esme en este sentido, y sé qué tan insoportable se puede poner.

—Bella, ¿cómo soportaste este comportamiento a los 16 años? —me cuestiona Edward, rascándose la cabeza.

Esme está teniendo un ataque, lanza cosas por doquier y lloriquea. Carl sólo la observa divertido y bufando.

—No lo sé, Ed, quizá porque Carlisle no era el papá del bebé y ella no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para hacer sus cosas. —Me encojo de hombros.

Sí; Esme tuvo a Edward a los 16 años y de un tipo desconocido que jamás en su vida volvió a ver. Sin embargo, Carlisle se hizo cargo de Edward y bla, bla, bla…

—No puedo creer que estés involucrado con la persona que fue tu padre, antes de que yo llegara —inquiere Carlisle, refiriéndose a Edward acerca de su relación conmigo.

—Oye, yo sólo le avisaba a Esme cuando estaba lloriqueando. —Le saco la lengua infantilmente y él me rueda los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que mañana darás a luz, Isabella? —me cuestiona Esme en medio de su locura.

—Fácil, tendré asistencia médica —musito y Edward me sonríe, abrazándome y posteriormente deposita un beso en mi abultado y tatuado vientre.

.

Dar a luz no fue tarea fácil; pero al ver a ese pequeño de cabello claro y definitivamente muy llorón, hijo mío, sentí que todo había valido la pena.

Edward, de inmediato, lo cargó y besuqueó. Me repitió mil veces que me agradecía cada minuto de felicidad, y éste en especial.

De pronto, dejó a nuestro pequeño Thomas en mis brazos y se hincó a un lado de mi camilla, abriendo una pequeña cajita color negro.

—Siempre estuviste para mí, siempre lo has estado y quisiera que siempre lo estuvieras. Te amo, Bella Swan y uno de mis más grandes deseos es que seas mi esposa y formemos una hermosa familia. ¿Aceptas? —Abrió la cajita y dentro estaba el anillo de la abuela Masen pero le había puesto una pequeña piedra color morado justo en el centro.

Esme nos observa encantada y, sostiene en sus brazos a Carla, la recién nacida hermana de Edward, apenas tiene una semana de vida, pero es preciosísima. Y Carlisle por primera vez, me acepta, porque asiente hacia mí y articula un: "Apúrate"

Miro a nuestro hijo, y al ver esos lindos ojitos de su padre, respondo un casi inaudible "Si"

—Te amo —susurra Edward.

—Yo te amo también, mi amor —le digo entre besos.

Esme lloriquea, Carlisle nos abraza felicitándonos y desde ese momento, supe que nada volvería a ser igual para ninguno.

—¡Llegó el tío Jasper! —exclama el jodido tatuador de culos desde la entrada con un peluche gigante en sus brazos.

A pesar de que Jasper ya se haya rehabilitado —al igual que yo—, Edward sigue sin tenerle mucha confianza. Por lo que coge el peluche con desgano y bufa, a lo que mi amigo intenta coger al niño de mis brazos, Edward le fulmina con la mirada alejándolo de Thom.

... Bueno, tal vez algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar. Pero me queda la certeza de que Edward llegó a mi vida para volverla una vida mejor, y para enseñarme a amar. Después de todo, es el hijo de mi mejor amiga.

**FIN.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>NA: ¡Gracias por leer! Debo decir que este epílogo estuvo listo hace mucho, solo faltaba colocar el fin, y nunca supe terminarlo. Espero que les haya gustado, y que a partir de aquí no quieran asesinarme por dejarles dudas sobre este TS. Que a la final parece una short-story de tres capítulos. Jajajaja. _

_En fin. Les invito a que entren a mi perfil y lean mi nueva historia (basada en esta, y en la vida real): "LA MAMA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO" _

_Únanse a mi grupo de Facebook: groups/annbmasenfanfiction/_

_Y déjenme por aquí, qué les pareció el epílogo y el desenlace final de este fic. Para mi, fue lo que tenia que ocurrir._

_Saludos,_

_A x. _


End file.
